This invention relates generally to golf clubs and, in particular, to a golf club head with a weight pad for increasing resistance to rotation or twisting of the golf club head on off-center impacts with golf balls.
Golf clubs known as "woods" traditionally have a head made of a suitable wooden material such as maple or persimmon attached to one end of an elongated shaft. These wooden club heads are usually solid and are shaped with their weight properly distributed about their center of gravity to maximize performance. Golf club "wood" heads have also been formed of suitable metals such as stainless steel. Metal heads are usually hollow. Various attempts have been made to distribute weight in metal heads with respect to their center of gravity so that performance is maximized. Such attempts have included placing different types and numbers of weight members at different locations inside the metal heads. Examples of such attempts are disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,167,106 to Palmer; 1,526,438 to Scott; 1,582,836 to Link; 5,058,895 to Igarashi; and 5,141,230 to Antonious. In the Palmer, Scott and Link patents, weight members are located directly behind the center of gravity of the club head. In the Igarashi and Antonious patents, weight members are located in heel and toe portions of the club heads.